


The Terrier Club or Worth Mentioning

by KurzUndGut



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurzUndGut/pseuds/KurzUndGut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cкандалы, интриги, расследования, хэппи энд</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Terrier Club or Worth Mentioning

Первая заповедь "Терьер-клуба" – никому не говорить о "Терьер-клубе".  
Стенограмма первого заседания "Терьер-клуба".  


Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean they're not after you.  
Kurt Cobain

 

Молодой господин чинно устроился под одеялом, отходя от событий тяжелого во всех отношениях дня. Дживсу было отлично знакомо это перепугано-блаженное выражение на лице мистера Вустера, будто он только что выпрыгнул из пасти крокодила и теперь не смеет поверить в маленькие радости бытия: удобную кровать, книжку, бобы на тосте и никаких невест на мили вокруг. Однако следует отметить, что частота условно любовных ситуаций в жизни молодого Вустера превышала все возможные пределы.

Дживс, без сомнения, отдавал себе отчет, что молодой господин прелестен сверх всякой меры. Нежные кудри, голубые глаза и, скажем так, ванные прелести мистера Вустера уже давно и прочно обосновались в сновидениях камердинера. И все же, по его опыту, молоденькие особы противоположного пола предпочитали мужскую красоту несколько иного типа. Более… первобытную, если можно так выразиться.

Кроме того, Дживса не устраивало постоянство интереса дам к его нанимателю. Раз в пять или шесть месяцев можно было ожидать новую претендентку на сердце Бертрама. Конечно, не все подбирались достаточно близко, добиваясь внимания молодого господина: Дживс был начеку, да и сам мистер Вустер часто настолько увлекался очередной проказой или светской жизнью, что просто не замечал несомненно лестного внимания (в основном) прекрасных, (почти всегда) молодых особ. И все же такая неиссякаемость вызывала подозрение. Дживсу нужен был совет.

Уверившись в мирном сне мистера Вустера, он телефонировал в клуб «Юный Ганимед», где, по счастью, застал старого Гастингса – хранителя книги клуба и почтенного отставного старшего дворецкого лорда Уоллингфорда. Если уж всеведущему Гастингсу не удастся разгадать эту шараду, то никому не удастся. Ответ на вопрос Дживса у ветерана светской жизни Лондона действительно был. Более того, оказалось, что он лежал на поверхности, привлекая к себе внимание и немало развлекая завсегдатаев «Ганимеда».

Через час время приблизилось к полуночи, а терпение и феодальный дух Дживса к полному истощению. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта… гулящая женщина! Она осмелилась на такое! Впрочем, цинично хмыкнув, подумал Дживс, яблоко от яблони недалеко падает. Если вспомнить розыгрыши мистера Вустера, то поведение его родной тетки не кажется аморальным. Почти. Шутки над констеблями, утками и незадачливыми друзьями нельзя сравнить с… этим варварством! Дживс ясно понимал, что не собирается прощать мегере страданий и неудобств молодого господина. Другой причиной злости было, конечно, то, что нелепый розыгрыш задел его профессиональную гордость, не говоря уже о том, что над ним наверняка посмеивались молодые члены «Юного Ганимеда».

Дживс снова вздохнул, вспоминая выписки из клубной книги и поистине бесценные комментарии Гастингса. Его страшно злило, что он не пришел к выводам, которые были так очевидны для Гастингса. Но теперь в кармане его пиджака лежал список имен молодых и не очень леди, которым скоро не поздоровится: Гонория Глоссоп, Стефани Бинг, Полин Стокер, Флоренс Крей, Мэдлин Бассет, Роберта Уикхэм, и, конечно, Агата Грегсон.

***

Дживс еще немого прогулялся по окрестностям, смакуя детали плана и успокаивая нервы, и вошел домой в начале второго ночи. В кухне обнаружился горящий свет, пара кружек чая и мистер Вустер в пижаме и с сигаретой.

– Ты где пропадал, старина? – обеспокоенно вопросил его молодой господин вместо приветствия.

– Добрый вечер, сэр. Прошу прощения, мне пришлось отлучиться по срочным делам, – сообщил Дживс. – Могу я чем-то помочь, сэр?

– Понимаешь, я что-то плохо сплю после этой истории со старушкой Стиффи. Мне бы просто поговорить с кем-то, а то все эти дурацкие сны… – Голос мистера Вустера звучал почти отчаянно. Да он просто убьет эту чертову старуху!  
– Могу ли я спросить о содержании этих снов, сэр? – спросил Дживс, вновь наполнив и водрузив чайник на плиту.

– Ну, это глупо, старина, но просто я в этих снах все бегу и бегу и никак не могу оторваться от кого-то. Как будто за мной гонятся по полутемным переулкам, а потом оборачиваюсь, а это скелет, знаешь, жуткий такой… в свадебном платье и фате. Мне, если честно, после всей этой белиберды все сложнее и сложнее разговаривать с женщинами… очень странно, знаешь, как будто они меня сейчас схватят… полная глупость…

– Вовсе нет, сэр, – решительно перебил его Дживс. Задумчиво он достал список Гастингса из внутреннего кармана пиджака и протянул Берти. В конце концов, честность – лучший выход из этой ситуации. Если раньше он намеревался пощадить родственные чувства мистера Вустера и не сообщать ему об этой неприглядной истории, то бледный, нервный и очень несчастный вид молодого господина развеял все его сомнения без следа.

– Видите ли, сэр, – осторожно продолжил он, – я невольно заметил ваше состояние…

– Еще бы! Когда это ты чего-нибудь не замечал, старина!  
– Благодарю вас, сэр. И так получилось, что один из моих добрых знакомых подсказал мне разгадку чрезмерной заинтересованности, которую проявляют к вам юные леди, мистер Вустер.

– Несомненно, это то, что мама с папой оставили мне пару фунтов, Дживс?

– Не только, сэр. Немаловажную роль играет ваша природная притягательность и мягкий характер, сэр. – Лицо Бертрама вытянулось, нежные губы сложились в правильную «О». – Однако в нашем случае это не главное. Вы слышали когда-нибудь о «Терьер-клубе», сэр?

– «Терьеры»? Да, это место где заправляет тетя Агата. Она как-то приглашала меня сходить и посидеть с ними, еле ноги унес. Носки для ветеранов и вышивание для гулящих девиц – это не для меня, Дживс.

– Благотворительность – это не главное и, пожалуй, единственное благородное дело, которое предпринимают члены этого клуба. Видите ли, по большей части участников, или лучше сказать участниц этого клуба интересуют розыгрыши.

– Участниц, Дживс?

– Да, сэр, это женский клуб. Изначально он был довольно многочисленным, однако за время правления миссис Грегсон в клуб вступило всего шесть участников. Это за три года, сэр.

– Вот как, – безразлично протянул Бертрам, явно не понимая к чему все эти клубные подробности из жизни терьеров.

– В самом деле, сэр, – подтвердил Дживс. – Все дело во вступительном испытании, которое учредила ваша тетушка. С момента ее правления стать членом «Терьер-клуба» может только ваша невеста. Бывшая или настоящая – не имеет значения.

– Что?! – задохнулся Берти.

– Именно, сэр. Вы держите в руках список леди, которые вступили в «Терьер-клуб» за последние три года.

На мистера Вустера жалко было смотреть. Он, конечно, не разрыдался, глядя на злосчастный листок, хотя весь его вид выражал глубокое горе. Может, идея рассказать ему всю историю целиком была неверной, но сделанного не воротишь.

– Спасибо тебе, Дживс, – тихо произнес мистер Вустер. Удивительно, но казалось он не испытывал гнева, который чуть не сжег Дживса изнутри, когда он узнал об этой афере. – Я пойду спать, пожалуй.

– Простите, сэр… – все же не удержался Дживс.

– Ну что ты, старина, – слабо улыбнулся мистер Вустер. – «Природная притягательность и мягкий характер», Дживс? Вот уж чьего внимания я совсем не ожидал.

И мистер Вустер нежно погладил его по щеке.

– Еще раз спасибо, Дживс, – сказал грустный мистер Вустер и удалился в спальню, оставив Дживса со сбившимся дыханием и горящими щеками.

***

Будильник сообщал Дживсу, что нужно вставать. Делал он это очень громко и настойчиво, однако совесть камердинера ушла в отпуск и не собиралась возвращаться. С другой стороны кровати послышалось недовольное бурчание, после чего будильник настигла карающая длань представителя славного семейства Вустеров, удара которой бедняга не пережил и отошел в иной, лучший будильничий мир.

– Третий за месяц, – сонно сообщил Дживс, – часовщик на меня уже косится.

– Так не ставь эти чертовы будильники, и все дела, – пробурчали из-под одеяла.

– Тогда мы вообще не будем есть.

– И отлично… я себе и здесь найду пропитание.

– Ага, вчерашние тосты, – без всякого запала возразил Дживс, просто чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой. – Сейчас я встану…  
Под одеялом зашуршали, и следом Дживс почувствовал прикосновение языка к весьма интимным зонам своего тела.

– Черт, Берти! – вскрикнул он.

Мистер Вустер полностью расположился на нем, из-под одеяла показалось его крайне довольное лицо.

– Люблю, когда ты так говоришь! – радостно сообщил он. – «О Боже, Берти!» мне тоже нравится. Но мой бесспорный фаворит: «Да, еще, Берти, еще, не останавливайся!» – Мистер Вустер хихикнул, лизнул его в сосок и снова спустился вниз.

– Послушай, мы спали всего, – он взглянул на пол в попытке узнать время у трупа будильника, – около трех часов. Откуда в тебе столько энергии, объясни мне?

– Наверстываю упущенные годы, – невнятно сообщил мистер Вустер из-под одеяла, обращаясь скорее к члену Дживса, чем к нему самому. – Подумать только, я томился здесь в одиночестве, хотя ты был совсем рядом, стоило только в дверь постучать.

Дживс слышал эту фразу уже не раз с тех пор как они с мистером Вустером пришли к… взаимопониманию. И с немалым трудом признавался себе, что она не переставала его радовать.

– Сэр… – начал Дживс и ойкнул, поскольку его весьма чувствительно куснули в бедро. – Берти… о… Берти… – тут же задохнулся он.

Вышеозначенный Б. скинул одеяло на пол, поднял голову и сообщил поучительным тоном:

– Глупо обращаться на «вы» к человеку, который делает так, – он снова взял член Дживса в рот, медленно обводя головку языком.

Вскоре обоим стало не до разговоров, и позавтракать им удалось возмутительно поздно.

Стоит отметить, что к обоюдному взаимопониманию они пришли сравнительно недавно и теперь находились в состоянии медового месяца, мира, тишины и гормон… гармонии в отдельно взятой квартире в Беркли-холл. Пожалуй, началось все с того злосчастного вечера почти шесть месяцев назад, когда Дживс был удивительно честен, а мистер... Берти удивительно наблюдателен. Они кружили друг вокруг друга еще некоторое время, и предыдущие полгода дались обоим крайне нелегко. Обострившиеся родственные отношения мистера В… Берти, обострившийся феодальный дух Дживса и многое другое мешало их согласию во многих вопросах. Хотя споры сглаживались за «бокалом освежающего чего-нибудь», как именовал их вечерние посиделки мистер Вустер, и теплыми воспоминаниями о некоторых более радостных событиях этих месяцев.

Следует также отметить, что Бартоломью, милый пес мисс Бинг, сжевал все ее туфли и часть платьев, внезапно сочтя их крайне аппетитными, Макинтоша одолела диарея, от которой страдали не только домочадцы миссис Грегсон, но и предметы ее мебели. Отец мисс Стокер обнаружил весьма настойчивое желание выдать ее замуж за немолодого сенатора, а мисс Глоссоп угодила в весьма неприятное финансовое положение, проигравшись на скачках. Мисс Уикхэм крайне неудачно пошутила над собственным отцом, следствием чего стали суровые дисциплинарные меры. Однако к Дживсу это, право, не имело никакого отношения.

Он сложил листок с двумя незачеркнутыми именами и пошел в их спальню. Им с Берти пора принимать ванну.


End file.
